yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 104
の は？！ | romaji = Shōri no Yukue wa?! Jūdai Vāsasu Saiō | japanese translated = The Whereabouts of Victory?! Judai VS Saio | episode number = 104 | japanese air date = September 27, 2006 | english air date = February 23, 2007 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler | animation director = Kyoung Soo Lee }} "Future Changes", known as "The Whereabouts of Victory?! Judai VS Saio" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on September 27, 2006 and in the US on February 23, 2007. Summary The Duel between Jaden Yuki and Sartorius continues. Jaden has destroyed "Light Barrier", allowing Neos to leave the area. After attacking directly with "Elemental Hero Glow Neos", its Duel Spirit leaves and meets up with Tyranno Hassleberry, who has his own spirit form - a T-Rex. Neos and Hassleberry go into space to dismantle the satellite, since it can't be stopped manually at this point. Hassleberry's physical body falls unconscious at this point. When Jaden re-summons "Elemental Hero Neos" using "Hero Flash!!", the spirit of Glow Neos remains at the satellite, while a separate spirit of regular Neos returns to the Duel. As Glow Neos and Hassleberry get closer to the satellite, it shifts its aim to fire at them, and they narrowly avoid being hit. Glow Neos' power begins to weaken after "Neos" is destroyed in the Duel, resulting in Glow Neos fading away. After activating "Neo Space" and Summoning "Elemental Hero Neos" again, he rejoins Hassleberry. Unfortunately, the satellite is ready to fire again, but something suddenly takes control of the satellite and stops it. At this point, Sarina appears, and reveals her reasoning for digitizing herself into the computer system - so she could infiltrate the satellite's programming. Sarina is able to stop the satellite from firing at Neos and Hassleberry, and this allows them to demolish it completely. Jaden defeats Sartorius, and The Light of Destruction leaves the latter's body. After this, Chazz Princeton's Duel with Blair Flannigan continues. Blair nearly defeats with "Mystic Dragon" and "Spike Egg", but Chazz makes a comeback with his Ojama Trio and the "Shield Attack" card and defeats her. Therefore, Chazz is declared the champion of the Genex Tournament by Chancellor Sheppard. Back at the White Dorm, Sartorius reveals that The Light of Destruction took his fortune-telling abilities with it when it exited his body. He therefore allows his tarot cards to blow away in the wind. After that, a KaibaCorp helicopter shows up, with Sarina aboard, alive and well. Featured Duels Jaden Yuki vs. Sartorius Duel continues from the previous episode. Jaden has 2900 Life points remaining and controls "Elemental Hero Glow Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Sartorius has 5600 life points remaining and controls no cards. Turn 11: Jaden "Elemental Hero Glow Neos" attacks directly (Sartorius 5600 → 3100). On Jaden's End Phase, "Glow Neos" returns to Jaden's Fusion Deck due to its first effect. Turn 12: Sartorius Sartorius draws "Arcana Force I - The Magician" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1100/1100) in Attack Position. Since "The Magician" was summoned, it begins to rotate. It lands upright, so when Jaden activates a Spell Card, the original ATK of "The Magician" will be doubled. "The Magician" attacks directly (Jaden 2900 → 1800). Sartorius then Sets two cards. Turn 13: Jaden Jaden draws "Hero Flash!!" and subsequently activates it to remove from play "H - Heated Heart", "E - Emergency Call", "R - Righteous Justice" and "O - Oversoul" from his Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Neos" from his Deck (2500/2000) in Attack Position. The effect of "Arcana Force I - The Magician" activates ("The Magician": 1100 → 2200/1100). Sartorius assumes that Jaden is going to use "Elemental Hero Neos to attack "The Magician", but Jaden explains that due to the last effect of "Hero Flash!!", Elemental Hero Normal Monsters can attack directly this turn. "Neos" attacks directly (Sartorius 3100 → 600). On Jaden's End Phase, the effect of "The Magician" expires ("The Magician": 2200 → 1100/1100). Turn 14: Sartorius Sartorius draws "Magician's Scales" and subsequently activates it to Tribute "The Magician" and add "The Sky Lord" from his Deck to his hand. Sartorius then activates his face-down "The Material Lord" since he has at least one Level 4 or below Arcana Force Monster in his Graveyard. He then activates his face-down "The Spiritual Lord" since he has at least one Level 5 or 6 Arcana Force monster in his Graveyard. Finally, Sartorius then activates "The Sky Lord" from his hand since he has at least one Level 7 or above Arcana Force Monster in his Graveyard. Sartorius then activates the final effect of "The Sky Lord" to send "The Material Lord", "The Spiritual Lord", and "The Sky Lord" to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler" (4000/4000) in Attack Position. Since "The Light Ruler" was summoned, it begins to rotate, it lands upright, so when "The Light Ruler" destroys a monster in battle and sends it to the Graveyard, Sartorius can select a card from his Graveyard and add it to his hand. "The Light Ruler" attacks and destroys "Neos" (Jaden 1800 → 300). Sartorius then activates the Heads effect of "The Light Ruler" to add "Light Barrier" from his Graveyard to his hand. Sartorius then Sets a card. Turn 15: Jaden Jaden draws "Fifth Hope" and subsequently activates it to return Elemental Heroes "Avian", "Burstinatrix", "Clayman", "Bubbleman" and "Sparkman" from his Graveyard to his Deck and draw three cards (as he had no cards in his hand and no other cards on the field when he activated "Fifth Hope"). Jaden's hand contains "Neo Space", "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole", and "Silent Doom". Jaden then activates "Neo Space". Now "Elemental Hero Neos" and any Fusion Monsters who use "Elemental Hero Neos" as a Fusion Material Monster gain 500 ATK and "Neos" Fusion Monsters on the field do not have to return to the Fusion Deck during the End Phase due to their effects. Jaden then activates "Silent Doom" to revive "Neos" (2500/2000) in Defense Position. Jaden then Normal Summons "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" (900/300) in Attack Position. He then Contact Fuses "Neos" with "Grand Mole" in order to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Grand Neos" (2500 → 3000/2000) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates the effect of "Grand Neos" in order to return "The Light Ruler" to Sartorius' hand, but Sartorius activates his face-down "Reversal of Fate" to reverse the direction of "The Light Ruler", making it upside down. Due to the Tails effect of "The Light Ruler", the effect of "Grand Neos" is negated and "Grand Neos" is destroyed. After that resolves, "The Light Ruler" loses 1000 ATK ("The Light Ruler": 4000 → 3000/4000) and Jaden is allowed to draw one card ("Reverse of Neos")In the TCG/''OCG'', the effect of "Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler" does not let your opponent draw a card. In addition, one would need to activate the negation effect of "The Light Ruler" in response to the effect of "Elemental Hero Grand Neos". It would not work after "Reversal of Fate" resolves.. Jaden then activates "Reverse of Neos" to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Neos" from his Deck in Attack Position with 1000 more ATK (2500 → 3000 → 4000/2000) (as a face-up "Neos" Fusion Monster was destroyed). "Neos" attacks and destroys "The Light Ruler" (Sartorius 600 → 0). Chazz Princeton vs. Blair Flannigan Duel continues from the previous episode. How many turns have passed since the last featured turn are not specified. Chazz now has 2000 Life Points and has "Ojama Yellow" (0/1000) in Defense Position. Blair still has 800 Life Points and now has three "Mystic Eggs" (0/0) in Defense Position and "Spike Egg" (800/1000) and "Mystic Dragon" (3600/2400) in Attack Position. Blair's turn "Mystic Dragon" attacks and destroys "Ojama Yellow". "Spike Egg" attacks directly (Chazz 2000 → 1200). Chazz's turn Chazz draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards ("Shield Attack" and "Ojama Delta Hurricane!!"). Chazz then activates "Ojamandala" to pay 1000 Life Points (Chazz 1200 → 200) and revive "Ojama Black" (0/1000), "Ojama Green" (0/1000) and "Ojama Yellow" (0/1000) in Attack Position. Chazz then activates "Ojama Delta Hurricane!!" to destroy all cards on Blair's side of the field. He then activates "Shield Attack", equipping it to "Ojama Yellow" and swapping its ATK and DEF ("Ojama Yellow": 0 → 1000/1000 → 0). "Ojama Yellow attacks directly (Blair 800 → 0). Differences In Adaptations * In the dub, both this episode and the previous one have the opening scene (from before the intro) left out. In this episode's case, this results in Glow Neos' attack hitting Sartorius, and his subsequent departure from the duel to go after the satellite not being shown. Mistakes * In the dub, when "Neos" is summoned by "Silent Doom" in Defense Position, 2000 is shown as its ATK instead of DEF. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes